The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an information processing system, especially to a semiconductor device and an information processing system which perform encryption operations and encrypted communication.
In recent years, various kinds of security technology which use encryption technology have been proposed with the aim of improving resistance to unauthorized access to a semiconductor device or providing measures against an imitation. In the encryption technology, an encryption key is employed. The encryption technology, however, has a problem that when the encryption key is illegally acquired by an attacker, unauthorized access to the semiconductor device becomes possible. Accordingly, information which is harmful when leaked, such as key information, must be prevented from external leakage as confidential information Patent Literatures 1 to 4 disclose techniques of security measures on the key information as one of the confidential information.
In all of the techniques disclosed by Patent Literatures 1 to 4, the confidential information such as the key information is generated by using an eigenvalue which differs according to variations in manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as a silicon ID or a PUF (Physically Unclonable Function). In Patent Literatures 1 to 4, such an eigenvalue includes an error, therefore, in the case of generating definitive confidential information by using such an eigenvalue, it is necessary to perform error correcting to the eigenvalue. By generating the confidential information on the basis of such an eigenvalue, it becomes unnecessary to hold the confidential information as a fixed value, leading to improvement of the security of the semiconductor device.